Annoying Warriors 1
by ChiBeaChangas
Summary: The New Warriors, heroes of the 90's, discover a threat in the Annoying Orange Dimension. They decide that no matter what, due to their reckless ways in other dimensions, they must make up for lives that were lost. One of the five series that lead to ULTIMATE CROSSOVER.


Night Thrasher: C'mon guys. As hero's of the 90's-

Speedball: It's 2012.

Night Thrasher:-We've got to stop Midnight's Fire from destroying the entire Multiverse. He's already destroyed the Looney Tunes Universe, Powerpuff Girls Universe-

Nova: Hehe. Powerpuffs.

Night Thrasher-Will you shut up-and the Johnny Bravo universe. He's currently wreaking havoc on the Annoying Orange Universe. We gotta make up for the lives that were lost.

Speedball: Trust me, it'll be better if we leave THOSE fruits for dead.

Firestar: Do I get a say in this?

Night Thrasher: If it's negative, no. Now, we're gonna need Darkhawk's help. Someone contact him.

Speedball: I'll do it.(Grabs phone, dials number)Yo, Darkhawk my bud! Whaz goin' on? Nothin' really. Just a normal day for me and the gan-

Night Thrasher: LIVES ARE BEING LOST AS WE SPEAK! HURRY!

Speedball: Ugh. Sorry Darkhawk, Night Thrasher's naggin' me like always. Hey, ya wanna come over? Ok, cool, take your time.

Night Thrasher: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?

Speedball: I've watched those fruits' show. It sucks. I'm givin' Middy's Fire some time to kill some.

Night Thrasher: SHOW?! YOU'RE F***IN CRAZY!

Speedball: Whatever. I'm a fourth-wall kinda guy. You should give a good story at least one fourth-wall guy. ALWAYS.

Firestar: How come I don't get to talk much in this?

Speedball: Because you're just so forgettable that way.

(Figure lands in room)

Darkhawk: Hey, wassup my peeps?

Thrasher: IZ ABOUT TIME! MILLIONS OF LIVES HAVE BEEN LOST IN THE TIME YOU TOOK!

Darkhawk: What?! Speedball said he jus' wanted to hang out and to take my time.

Speedball: I'm so cool that way. LETSA GO!

Darkhawk: Have you been playing Mario?

Speedball: YOU KNOW IT!

(Speedball and Darkhawk hi-five)

Thrasher:(Opens portal)Get in guys.

(Annoying Orange Dimension)

Orange: Hey Apple.

Apple: What?

Orange: EVIL VILLIAN!

Apple: What?(Midnight's Fire steps on him) MWUHAHAHAHAHA

Orange: Well, guess we're not going to SEED him again(Hehehehehehe)

Marshmallow: Chaos! Yay!

Pear: C'mon guys!

Midget Apple: There's still a little bravery in this apple!

Orange: You said little(Hehehehehehehe)

Midget Apple: Oh shut u-AAAHH!(Barely avoids Fire's foot)

Marshmallow: Close encounter! Yay!

Pear: HURRY! There's a safety portal for times like this!

Nerville: Uh...may I help you?(Gets punched in face by Fire)

(New Warriors and Darkhawk appear)

NT: GET 'IM!

Speedball: Meh.

Nova: YO FIRE! TAKE THIS!(Speeds toward Fire but Fire grabs him and throws him far away)

Fire: FOOLS! YA BETRAYED MEH! I GON' KILL YOU!

Speedball: Meh.

Firestar:(Shoots fire at Fire, but he dodges, and kicks her away)

Darkhawk:(Tries to jab his claw knives into Fire, but Fire grabs him by the neck and throws him across the room)

Speedball: Meh.

NT: Speedball! DO SOMETHING!

Speedball: You haven't done anything yet. Besides, I'm busy reading the draft for this story...meh.

NT: (Quietly)Gotta do this for myself...(Punches Fire far into the store)

Fire: Ughhh...

NT: Someone get Midnight's Fire in jail.(Scaredly)Fast.

Speedball: Meh. Do things yourself for once.

NT:(Facepalm)

Nova: CAN'T WE GET RID OF SPEEDBALL!?

Speedball: Nah, I like being in superhero teams too much.

Firestar: You don't even do anything!

Speedball: I highly doubt bouncing would help the situation.

Darkhawk: He got a point.

NT: Whatever.

(Meanwhile, the fruits)

Pear: Guys, we're lucky we didn't die. Those superheroes saved us.

Orange: Superheroes? More like boogerheroes(Hehehehehehe)

MarshMallow: Boogers! Yay!

Midget Apple: Too bad everyone else died. There's only a little of us left!

Orange: You said little(Hehehehehehehe)

Midget Apple: Stop picking on me!

Pear: Let's go thank the superheroes.

Orange: Boogerheroes!

Pear: Superheroes!

Orange: Boogerheroes!

Pear: Superheroes!

Orange: Boog-

TBC on Annoying Warriors 2! 


End file.
